Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly intertwined with our daily lives. The widespread and frequent use of mobile communication devices provides many opportunities for presenting commercial content, for example commercial content that is delivered and/or presented in association with a webpage accessed by the device. The commercial content may be displayed in functions and applications native to the mobile communication devices and in third-party applications installed on the mobile communication devices. The commercial content provides opportunities for intelligent content distributors that originate the commercial content to advertise their own goods and services or advertise the goods and services of other content distributors and entities. The commercial content further provides opportunities for wireless service providers and webpage publishers to earn revenue by providing opportunities for presenting commercial content. The resolving of commercial content may slow down functionality of mobile communication devices and may have other implications for user satisfaction with the mobile communication device and wireless service. Resolving commercial content may comprise processing redirections of commercial content, in other words, determining and obtaining actual addresses of commercial content based on temporary addresses of that commercial content that may be embedded in the webpage source, for example embedded as references such as universal resource locators (URLs) in the hypertext markup language (HTML) webpage source or in the extensible markup language (XML) webpage source.